No soy gay
by Luka-sama
Summary: Adrien estaba en la etapa de negación, pues no aceptaba que fuera gay, al menos no por el momento. Aunque no podían culparlo, despues de todo no sabía que Mark su mejor amigo, en realidad era una adorable chica que tambien era Ladybug.


_Esta idea estaba rondando en mi mente hace unos días, así que ahora que me di la inspiración, me dije…por que no. Así suele pasar cuando me siento a escribir por horas y horas, así que mejor comenzar antes que me arrepienta._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **No soy Gay**

A él le gustaban las chicas.

Era bastante fácil de admitir.

Así que él no era un gay, homosexual o del otro lado del closet. No es que tuviera nada en contra de ellos, no era problema de él, solo que no aceptaba que su mente tuviera dudas. Después de todo llevaba años enamorado de Ladybug, aunque esta le había rechazado en más de una ocasión. Ese no era motivo para fijarse en chicos, no es como si lo hubiera hecho.

No le gustaban los chicos.

No tenía emociones por ellos.

NO LE GUSTABAN.

Bien, su cerebro estaba de acuerdo, así que todo estaba bien.

-¡ADRIEN!-grito una voz que reconocería casi en cualquier lado.

De pronto todo su discurso mental se fue a la mierda, su respiración se cortó súbitamente y el nerviosismo paso por toda su piel. Negó las mariposas, esas putas mariposas en su interior. Porque no estaban, todo era producto de su imaginación por tanto trabajo como modelo y héroe de Paris.

No estaba emocionado.

Para nada.

No estaba…

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver a lo lejos un chico peli azul, con el cabello alborotado y corto. Tenía puesto una camisa de manga larga, algo holgada y doblada hasta sus codos, de color rojo muy oscuro. Sus pantalones eran de mezclilla también un poco flojos y portaba unas tenis deportivas. Además que sobre su cabeza había una gorra negra. Sus ojos eran demasiado claros y su rostro era algo delicado.

Alguien andrógino.

Que a veces puede ser masculino o femenino.

Su nombre era Mark, bueno Marcus, pero prefería ser conocido como Mark, un compañero de su clase que era un año mayor que todos. Aparentemente estaba viviendo antes en Inglaterra, pero por temas personales tuvo que pasarse a Paris, perdiendo un año de clase. Todos sus compañeros al principio tuvieron sus dudas, dado que él tampoco llevaba mucho de entrar, le tendió una mano amiga mientras se acomodaba al salón y al idioma.

Tres meses después, el chico era prácticamente amado por toda la clase. Incluso personas como Chloé que al principio parecía despreciarlo, ahora casi babeaban su piso. Pero a parte de él, la única persona con la que parecía haber hecho amistad, era una chica llamada Alya, quien aunque al principio pareció verlo siempre con sospechas, desde hace unas semanas parecían inseparables.

La clase estaba haciendo una apuesta de cuanto durarían en ser una pareja formal.

Algo que le fastidiaba en gran manera.

No.

No debía fastidiarle.

Porque él no era Gay.

No le gustaba Mark, no se sentía nervioso a su lado y mucho menos sonreía estúpidamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo al verlo.

Rayos.

Trago saliva antes de toser un poco, pues sabía que si hablaba en esas condiciones, solo saldría su voz algo aguda. Ya había pasado antes, ante la intensa mirada de Alya, que desde ese día no dejaba de hacer insinuaciones, que para su desgracia y suerte, solo él comprendía.

-Hola Mark-saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El peli azul sonrió adorablemente, rayos acababa de pensar eso, de verdad. Negó con la cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero era imposible. Mark siempre sonreía de forma algo infantil, mostrando unos pequeños hoyuelos que habían conquistado a las chicas, junto esos ojos azul claro que parecían tener tantas emociones dentro.

Gimió mentalmente.

Estaba tan jodido.

-Llegas tarde a clase, supongo que tu padre programo otra sección fotográfica-dijo caminando a su lado directo al salón de clase.

Sonrió algo cansado.

Nino sin duda era su mejor amigo, pero Mark no se quedaba atrás, le tenía una total confianza al joven y siempre terminaba salvándolo en las más ridículas situaciones.

-Mi padre últimamente está más ocupado, por lo tanto, yo también suelo estarlo-

-No envidio tu vida, para nada-

-Muy gracioso-

-Soy la comedia en persona-

Ambos rieron entrando al salón, donde de pronto una mata de pelos castaña, se abalanzo sobre Mark quien gimió de anticipación. Pues no por nada menos que Lila, la compañera nueva que luego de ser rechazada por él, había tomado como próximo objetivo a Mark. Si bien el peli azul siempre era amable con todos, tenía una leve reticencia a Lila, aunque nunca le decía nada.

-Hola Mark, te extrañe en el almuerzo-dijo la morena con sonrisa radiante.

El peli azul se notaba de lejos lo incomodo que estaba, pero igual sonrió caballerosamente.

-Bueno Lila, estuve con Alya-intento excusarse.

La vio hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero no duro mucho cuando llego Chloé furiosa, diciendo que se alejara de su amor platónico. De un pronto a otro la rubia y la morena, estuvieron discutiendo como siempre. Mark aprovecho para escabullirse a su lugar detrás de él, donde Alya miraba todo con diversión. Era sorprendente como la fanática de Ladybug no sentía celos, como él sentía.

Joder.

No era gay.

O al menos intentaba convencer a su cerebro.

No sabía cuál sonaba peor.

-Vaya Mark siempre como un rompecorazones, que podíamos esperar del chico perfecto-dijo Alya guiñándole un ojo.

Este se sonrojo como un tomate.

-Alya-se quejó por bajo, pero esta solo siguió sonriendo maliciosamente, como si supiera algo que nadie más.

-Bueno Mark, concuerdo con Alya, creo que eres incluso más popular que Adrien-musito Nino, luego de ver a unas chicas de otra clase pasar frente a la puerta, sonrojarse y saludar torpemente a Mark.

Este saludo animadamente, sin ser completamente consiente de que eso provocó una oleada de risas de ellas.

-¿Yo popular?-pregunto algo ingenuo el peli azul.

Los otros tres suspiraron, viendo de reojo como Lila pasaba a su lado guiñándole un ojo y como Chloé desde su asiento lo saludaba torpemente.

Si…su amigo era un cegato.

Las clases iniciaron nuevamente, mientras la profesor explicaba algún tema viejo, Adrien suspiro aburrido con ganas de dormir. Además que Plagg olía a queso en su bolsillo, por lo cual quería darse una buena ducha. Un papel cayó sobre su cabeza, y lo tomo en un descuido del profesor. Se tapó la boca con una mano, intentando aguantar la risa al ver la imagen de Mark, donde mostraba un meme o imagen graciosa, que ambos se habían pasado por mensajes la noche anterior.

Aun le parecía muy graciosa.

Se puso algo rojo intentando aguantar la risa, pero al ver como otro papel llegaba, intento ignorarlo. Pero luego de unos momentos la curiosidad gano, dejando ver la cara de un gato serio, parte de otro meme, pero dibujado por Mark donde decía: "Cuando intentas no reír frente a tu profesora de un meme".

Golpeo su frente con la mesa, aguantando la risa.

Todo el salón giro a ver, de pronto Mark se puso de pie, alegando que lo veía enfermo. En una rápida jugada, ambos ya estaban en los pasillos en camino a la enfermería. Pero no bien se habían alejado del salón, ambos estallaron de risa.

-No vuelvas hacer eso idiota-le regaño Adrien, pero Mark seguía riendo con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Vamos Adrien no hagas esa cara, ambos queríamos huir de esa clase-le dijo mostrando un puño.

Con un extraño Deja vu, de las miles de veces que había hecho lo mismo con Ladybug desde que ella había llegado a Paris como heroína. Sonrió melancólicamente antes de chocar el puño con Mark.

Caminaron a la enfermería, donde luego de que Mark y él hicieran una carita de no romper un plato, la enfermera acepto a firmar sus permisos. Luego de encontrar unas papas fritas que tenían por el lugar, ambos comenzaron a charlar sobre el video juego que ambos estaban jugando, los dos estaban tan emocionados, que sin darse cuenta las clases se pasaron sin que ellos volvieran.

…

 _ **Horas después.**_

…

En medio de la torre Eiffel, esperando a que llegara su Lady para comenzar la patrulla, Chat Noir miraba la ciudad de forma confundida. No comprendía bien su interior, una parte de él no dejaba de gritar lo enamorado que estaba de su compañera de batallas, pero había una parte, que brincaba de forma similar cuando estaba al lado de un sonriente Mark.

No era Gay.

Jamás había sentido nada por otro hombre, no comprendía porque su corazón parecía saltar tanto en la presencia del joven.

-Te ves pensativo Kitty-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Salto un poco antes de girar a ver. Una hermosa joven de traje rojo con puntos negros, de larga cabellera azulada hasta bajo sus hombros, con un traje sobre su rostro y una sonrisa encantadora. Su lady siempre de forma hermosa. Su interior había brincado como siempre al verla, apreciando a una hermosa mujer. Pero…una parte le reprocho en su interior.

Ladybug era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en su vida.

Pero con Mark, su inocente amigo y compañero de clase, su corazón siempre parecía correr una maratón. Con ese joven había pasado tantas cosas, desde la primera vez que se escapó de clase, cuando pasaban a una panadería y se atiborraban de harinas, cuando ambos iban al cine a ver una película de terror y saltaban por cualquier cosa, las tardes de video juegos. También cuando estaban en el parque, jugando bola y terminaban lleno de moretes al enfrentarse a los chicos de otro colegio.

Tantos momentos…

No decía que con Ladybug no fuera igual, solo que con ella a veces sentía una barrera que ella no dejaba cruzar a nadie, donde se protegía a sí misma. No podía pedir a nadie mejor que ella como compañera, pero después de las luchas, esta desaparecía. Siempre negándose a hablar sobre ella misma y alejándolo mientras lo rechazaba.

Aun había una chispa en su interior por ella.

Pero recordar la sonrisa algo estúpida de Mark, le era más cálido ahora.

Joder.

No era gay.

-My lady-susurro viéndola directamente a los ojos, ella ladeo el rostro confundida-creo que soy gay-añadió con tono lastimero.

Ladybug abrió los ojos incrédula, dando un paso atrás ante la impresionante e inesperada noticia, que sin duda, fue dada con la guardia baja.

-¡¿QUE?!-pregunto ella incrédula, de que semejante gato coqueto que siempre la seguía, dijera eso de la nada.

Chat gimió por bajo, haciéndose una bolita con las manos sobre sus piernas.

-No le encuentro otra explicación, cuando estoy con ese chico es como estar a tu lado…me atrevo decir que mejor-dijo rápidamente sin cómprense del todo.

Ladybug dejo el shock, para arrodillarse a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro. Era cálida, pero nada comparado a la vez que Mark le había dado la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse luego de haber llorado ante la humillación que hizo su padre a su persona una semana atrás.

-Debería ser solo mi mejor amigo, pero ya no puedo verlo así, es tan extraño, no siento nada por otro hombre te lo aseguro, me da cosa pensar en otro chico de esa forma…pero con mi mejor amigo…dios mío-dijo con ambas manos sobre su rostro.

Plagg se burlaría de él durante años.

Miro a Ladybug desesperado, esperando volver a sentir todas aquellas emociones que antes tenía, desde como hace dos años la había visto en la pantalla de su televisor, mucho antes de recibir su propio Miraculous. Sobre la valiente heroína que estaba en toda Europa, ayudando y resolviendo casos que nadie más podía, luchando con los villanos y regresando la paz. Hubo unos meses donde ella había desaparecido, antes de aparecer en Paris, pocos meses antes que el ingresara al colegio por primera vez y recibiera el Miraculous de Chat Noir.

Pero no, aquellas emociones, ahora no estaban como antes.

Lo cual le hizo bufar incómodo.

-Chat…el amor es la sensación más hermosa en este planeta, no importa si es a un hombre o una mujer, un amor sincero como el tuyo, debe alegrar a la otra persona, porque no todos sabemos que es ser amado-intento reconfortarlo.

Chat Noir torció la boca.

-En realidad es bastante popular, suelo tener celos cuando todos están alrededor de él-

Ladybug soltó una risa cantarina.

-Debe ser muy molesto, pero te digo algo, el amor es un regalo que no todos podemos darnos el lujo de tener-murmuro con algo de intensidad.

Los ojos de Chat notaron que ella quería decir algo más, pero luego de decirle que no se rindiera y dándole ánimos sobre su chico, ella salió volando por los edificios de Paris. Él se quedó viendo nuevamente el paisaje, pensando que ojala Mark pudiera ver algún día esa imagen.

Bufo por bajo.

No estaba aceptando que era gay.

Solo aceptaba que tal vez viera a su amigo, de una forma más que como amigos.

…

En medio de un departamento en uno de los hoteles más caros de Paris, Ladybug entro por la ventana antes que su transformación acabara. En ella mostro a un chico de cabello azulado y ojos claros que todos conocían como Mark. Este se estiro un poco, antes de darle una galleta a Tikki quien parecía cansada. Luego camino al baño de su habitación que tenía toda la pinta de ser la de un hombre. De colores oscuros, varios poster de bandas de rock y video juegos, una cama desordenada y una enorme pantalla plana con tres consolas diferentes de video juegos, con sus respectivos empaques en los estantes.

Después de darse un baño, al salir se pudo ver algo diferente. Ahora su cabello era totalmente largo hasta bajo sus hombros, pues ya no ocupaba una peluca. Su cuerpo ahora se veía gracias a la camiseta pegada que portaba y el bóxer de hombre que traía puesto.

No tenía ninguna ropa femenina en su guardarropa.

Luego de secar su cabello, tomo el teléfono contestando una llamada, al saber que era Alya, no se dispuso a hacer su voz fingida.

-Hola Alya-dijo una voz cantarina que poseía.

Después de que su amiga descubriera de forma muy estúpida que en verdad era una chica, no le tomo otra más que contarle su secreto. De cómo había vivido hace un tiempo en Inglaterra, de como un villano había descubierto su identidad como héroe y lastimado a sus padres. Por lo cual luego de derrotarlo, aun con el dolor en su mano, había decidido irse a vivir a otro país con una identidad falsa. Gracias a unas amistades como Ladybug, logro pasarse como un chico normal que tenía una identidad de héroe.

Al principio la idea de fingir ser un hombre no le dio gracia, pero al saber que así estaban más lejos de saber quién era y su verdadera identidad detrás de la máscara.

Acepto.

No todo era malo, ahora poseía buenos amigos, incluso Alya sabiendo su secreto, le hacia las cosas mejor.

-Veo que regresaste de patrullar, no me tengas en ascuas y cuéntame que paso toda la tarde con Adrien-dijo la morena emocionada.

Ella bufo por bajo.

-Alya ya te lo dije, Adrien es mi amigo…solo un amigo, tu sabes que no pienso tener una relación con nadie mientras tenga mi identidad como Héroe, mucho menos con un chico siendo yo uno-le explico cómo mil veces lo había hecho antes.

La escucho quejarse, sobre que ella era una ciega y que debía intentarlo. Luego que se cansara, por ahí a los siguientes veinte minutos, hablar sobre las clases, la tarea y sobre alguno que otro cantante. Colgó la llamada. Se tiro sobre su cama, sintiéndose algo sola, pero pronto Tikki a su lado, le hizo recordar que no estaba sola.

Miro su teléfono inteligente, donde de fondo de pantalla se veía una imagen de la última salida al parque de diversiones. Nino estaba al lado de Adrien, mientras Alya se abrazaba a ella vestida de chico con diversión, al lado de ella estaba Adrien con una mano sobre su cabeza y un símbolo de amor y paz.

No entendía a Alya, para ella Adrien era su mejor amigo…si pensaba que era uno de los pocos chicos que valía la pena, pero luego de lo vivido con sus padres, el amor no estaba en sus planes.

Al menos por ahora.

Antes de dormirse, se preguntó quién sería el chico que hizo que Chat Noir se considerara como un gay. Seria interesante conocerlo, por ahora solo debía apoyar a su amigo.

Ya el tiempo diría todo.

 **Fin**

 _La idea de Adrien interesado en Marinette, mientras cree que ella es chico, es demasiado tentadora como para no hacerle un One-shot._

 _O espero quede en un One-shot, a veces su presión hace cosas en mí._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
